


Baby Steps

by Agramontes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agramontes/pseuds/Agramontes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry Mills reveals some troubling dreams to Dr.Hopper at his Thursday evening sessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a Secret Santa Fic Exchange on SwanQueen Proboards. It's my first SwanQueen and first fanfic so comments and suggestions always appreciated. Hope you like it.

_Henry's sessions with Archie take a troubling turn._

_SWANQUEEN FLUFFY FICLETTE_

 

Ever since Emma and Mary Margaret returned from the Enchanted Forest and helped Regina vanquish Hook and Cora, Henry's had to see Archie once a week for therapy. Henry was pretty well adjusted, considering everything he'd been through, Archie thought.

Until a few months later....

... ... ... ...

“... And when I woke up, I heard a sound on the roof. And when I went to go look, I saw Emma, climbing down off the garage.”

 “I see, which morning was this, Henry?” Henry watched as Archie scribbled notes on yellow paper. “The day you think you saw Emma at your house?”

 “I didn't THINK I saw Emma, I SAW her! Climbing out my mom's window, just like the Sheriff used to.” Henry shrugged, frustrated. “I know you don't believe me.”

 “It's not that, Henry. I believe you. But maybe you saw what you wanted to.” Archie looked at his watch. “That's all we have time for today, let me walk you out.”

 Henry grabbed his coat. _Why would I want to see that?_ He scrunched his face and looked up at Archie. “See ya later. Um. Thanks.”

... ... ... ...

“What happened?” Archie leaned back in his leather chair, allowing his mind to picture the images as Henry described them.

 “It was different this time,” Henry said, nervously toying with his scarf.

“Emma was screaming. She was all tied up against the apple tree. I couldn't get to her. I couldn't help her!”

 “Now Henry, its ok.” Archie interrupted, handing Henry a glass of water. “They're just dreams. They can only scare you if you let them. Please continue when you're ready.”

 “She kept screaming. 'Ah, oh, Regina. Please, Regina, oh god Regina!' Then my mom was there, in front of Emma.”

 Archie squinted his eyes and brought his hand to his face. “Did your mom, Regina, say or do anything afterwards?”

 Henry sniffs and wipes his eyes. “She just stood there, laughing and grunting. Mom told Emma she had to beg her, to be released.”

 “Ah ha. Ok. What were your mom's exact words Henry? If you can recall?”

 “She said, 'Beg me for it, Dear. I love it when you scream out my name.'

That's it. Then I woke up.”

 “Oh. That's interesting.” Archie stops jotting his notes and takes a gulp from his water glass.

... ... ... ...

Archie grabbed his pad from the desk and settled in for the session. “So, tell me all about your big weekend with the grandparents!”

 “Emma came over for dinner on Friday. After that, we drove to David's house and Mom came along for the ride too.”

 “Regina went with you, to Emma's parent's house?”

 “Yeah, weird right?” Henry shrugged, fiddling with the cuff on his shirt. “At Grandpa's house, she got out of Emma's car and hugged me, but she didn't say anything. She just waved from the sidewalk.”

 “I see. Did Emma, say anything? Did she take you inside?” She said to mom: Gina, baby steps. But I don't know what that means. Then she hugged me and walked me to the door. She didn't come inside.

 “And what did you do all weekend at David's?”

 “Drank a lot of cocoa, played games... Mary Margaret was sad. She said that Emma's all grown up and doesn't listen anymore. I'm the baby now. So she spoils me.”

“That's what grandparents are for. I guess.” Archie grins. “Anymore nightmares this weekend?”

 “No, no nightmares.”

... ... ... ...

“Hey Archie! I have great news. Emma's moving in with us.” Henry bounces through the door and jumps on the couch.

 “Henry, come in. Did you knock? You're a few minutes early today.” Archie rummages in his desk for a pen. “So, Emma's moving into your house?”

 “Yes! Its great! Mom said its so I can see both my moms everyday. Mom helped Emma move her things into the extra bedroom yesterday. It didn't take long 'cause Emma doesn't have a lot of stuff. I helped too!”

 “Would you like a glass of water?” Archie asks, pouring one for himself as well.

 “No thanks, I just came from the dinner. Mom and Emma came to get me and we went for ice cream sundae's!”

 “That explains your boundless energy! So, yesterday Emma moved in with you and Regina, and today they took you out of class early to go eat ice cream?” The way Archie says it it's more of a statement than a question.

 “Yup. It was fun. But they were really quiet, which is weird. They were whispering a lot. Emma said it was time to tell me something but Mom wanted to wait.”

... ... ... ...

“I know its frightening, Henry. But I need to know exactly what was happening in your dream, so that I can help you.” Archie plucked several tissues from the box and handed them over.

 “My mom was on a table in an operating room, but only her head was real! Her body was made of cake! And then Emma was there in a white robe, like a doctor. And she took a big slice out of mom's leg and said, 'I can't wait to taste you.' And mom screamed. That's when I woke up.” Henry hugged his jacket closer for comfort.

 “Henry, is your room next door to your moms?” Archie drew a diagram of the mayor's house, but having never been inside, he needed Henry to complete it.

 “It's in the middle, now. My mom's, then mine, then Emma's. At the top of the stairs on the right.” Henry pointed out the order on the yellow paper.

 “And how's Emma settling in?”

 “She's alright, I guess. Her room's a mess! There's boxes everywhere, but mom hasn't yelled at her at all. If I kept my room like that, I'd never hear the end of it.”

... ... ... ...

“Regina, Ms. Swan. Please come in, have a seat.”

Archie placed a pitcher of water on the table and two fresh glasses for the women before grabbing his own from the desk.

 He watched silently as Regina poured a full glass of the clear liquid and passed it to Emma's waiting hands, before she poured one for herself and leaned back against the sofa cushions.

 “You've asked us here to discuss Henry? I take it there's been some progress with him?” Regina speaks first to quell the discomfort and anticipation in her stomach.

 “Yes, Regina. Henry's been having disturbing nightmares.”

 “Really? The kid never said.” Emma takes a sip of her water.

“He's always chirping and happy when he comes down to breakfast.”

 “About that, Henry tells me you've moved into the mayor's mansion as well...”

 “It the logical course of action.”Regina nervously offers up as explanation. “Emma is also his mother and we now share full custody of Henry.”

 Archie ponders carefully how to word his next statement. “I think the nightmares are related to your living situation.” He shifts forward in his seat. “It seems Henry is a very light sleeper.”

 “Oh.” Emma's eyebrows jump as she grasps what Dr. Hopper is implying.

 Archie flips the pages of his legal pad, finding the passage he wants to quote.

“Oh god, Regina, I know you'll taste delicious!'...'Emma, I'm going to make you beg!'...Should I continue?”

 “-That will suffice. Dr. Hopper!” Regina cuts in. Archie buries his face in the yellow papers as a blush creeps across his face. Clearing his throat and regaining his composure, he continues.

 “Henry has a vivid imagination, he's dreaming the two of you are hurting each other. Its best for him, if you tell him the true nature of your feelings.” Regina shifts nervously in her seat. Emma's hand gently squeezes her shoulder to calm her. “If you explain to him that you're in a loving relationship, his subconscious will stop turning the sounds he hears into nightmares.”

 “And if that doesn't work? What do we do then?”

 “It should work. I've known it to, in my experience.” Archie reassures them as he turns the knob on the door and sees them out.

 “And if it doesn't, we'll soundproof his room.” Emma whispers. Her warm breath tickling Regina's neck as she smiles.

 “You are very loud, Ms. Swan.”

 “Me? Loud? Madame Mayor?” Emma feigns back, as she drapes an arm across the small of Regina's back.

 “Don't you 'Madame Mayor' me! Or you WILL be sleeping in the spare room.”

 

THE END

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
